


Change of Heart

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Future Fic, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Mason gets injured while patrolling the tunnels with Theo. Things take a turn Mason wasn't expecting, but he can't say it minds it.





	Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rjosettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjosettes/gifts).



> For the prompt: “If you die, I’m gonna kill you." from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/183324052173/fanfic-prompts) of prompts.

“If you die, I’m gonna kill you,” Theo mutters, doing his best to support Mason’s weight.

“Funny, I didn’t think you cared,” Mason says.

“What can I say? I’ve had a change of heart.”

“I’m sure,” Mason says. He winces when his foot hits the ground at the wrong angle.

Theo must notice because he stops, frowning down at him, “How bad is it?”

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Mason says. He goes to move again but Theo stops him. “Seriously, I’m fine. No one's ever died from a sprained ankle.”

Theo’s frown deepens. Mason is well aware of Theo’s hand still resting on his arm. He doesn’t shake it off. Which is new. He tries not to think about when Theo touching him became something normal and that he’s okay with.

He watches as Theo’s face shifts slightly with a grimace. When he looks down, he sighs when he sees the black lines on Theo’s arm.

“Theo, you can stop now.”

“Does it still hurt?” Theo asks him.

Mason tests his ankle. It twinges a bit but the pain is mostly gone. “No it’s fine.”

Theo nods, “Good.”

He raises an eyebrow when Theo puts his arm around his waist again, “You do know I can walk, right?”

“Of course,” Theo says. “But I should help you just to be safe.”

There’s the touching again.

Mason knows if he told Theo to stop, he would. He’d give Mason space. But Mason doesn’t want him to. Mason glances at Theo, taking in the light stubble that has started gracing Theo’s face. Yet he looks so much softer than he used to.

Without thinking, Mason reaches a hand up and touches Theo’s jaw. Theo’s hand comes up to cover his, but he doesn’t push him away. He stops walking and turns his head to face Mason, holding his hand in place.

“What are you doing Mason?”

Mason swallows, his throat suddenly feeling drier than before. “I don’t know.”

“I think you do,” Theo tells him. “I think you just don’t want to admit it.”

He’s not wrong. There are a lot of things he doesn’t want to admit when it comes to Theo. Or maybe he does. Right now it’s a little hard to think of excuses not to when Theo is looking at him so intently.

“I like it,” Mason says, moving his fingers as best he can under Theo’s hold.

Theo steps closer, a smirk forming on his face as his free hand comes to rest on Mason’s hip. “Is that all you like?”

Mason’s head is swimming. And when did he start breathing so heavily? His eyes meet Theo’s, and he remembers he’d asked him a question. One that he should probably answer. “You.”

Theo raises an eyebrow, “Yeah?”

Mason nods.

“I didn’t think you cared all that much for me,” Theo says.

Mason thinks back to Theo’s words from before and smiles, “What can I say? I’ve had a change of heart.”

“There seems to be a lot of that going around,” Theo says. “The question is, what are we going to do about it?”

Mason searches his face. He can see a hint of vulnerability there underneath all Theo’s bluster. This isn’t just a game. For either of them.

“I can think of something,” Mason whispers.

If someone would have told him six months ago that he’d be standing here, voluntarily kissing Theo Raeken he would have told them they were crazy. Yet here he is, with his back pressed against the cool wall of the tunnels as Theo plasters himself against Mason’s body and kisses him like their lives depends on it.

Mason shuts everything else off and just lets himself focus on the way he feels right now, with Theo’s mouth moving over his, and his hands wandering across his skin as they move under his shirt.

Mason hears footsteps in the distance and stills, “Theo.” Theo doesn’t seem to notices or care because he continues kissing his way down Mason’s neck. “Theo. Someone’s coming.”

“I was hoping it was going to be us,” Theo murmurs, nipping at Mason’s throat. “But unfortunately in this case it’s just Liam.”

Mason snorts, “He always came a little too early.”

“Ha ha,” Liam’s voice sound nearby. “You know, I was coming to make sure Theo hadn’t eaten you, but now it seems I was worried about him eating you in the wrong way.”

“We haven’t even gotten to the all the fun ways I could eat him,” Theo mumbles.

Mason can’t help the way his mind flashes with an image of what Theo is implying. Mason on his bed with Theo between his legs. His mouth licking its way up Mason’s thighs until it comes in contact with his...

“Ew,” Liam mutters, breaking Mason out of his thoughts. “Really Mason?”

Theo just chuckles and kisses his throat, “Later. If you’re good.”

Mason takes a deep breath and nods. And since when was he okay with the thought of letting Theo and his sharp… anything near there? He pushes the thought away. The only danger Theo poses right now is making him combust from just a look before they even make it out of here and to a bed.

“You know,” Mason says, moving his ankle a bit and putting on his best grimace. “My ankle is starting to hurt again.”

“Really?” Theo asks, a look of worry taking over his features.

“Yes,” Mason says, giving him a pointed look. “I think you might have to take me home and look it over.”

A look of realization crosses Theo’s face before he smirks, “Of course. We can’t have you walking around injured.”

Liam sighs, “You both know I can tell you’re lying, right?”

Theo shrugs and pulls back from Mason, “Just be grateful we’re leaving and not making you witness any more than you’ve already seen.”

“Fair enough,” Liam says. “I’ll just leave you to it then.” He starts backing away, giving an awkward wave. “Be safe!”

Theo and Mason share a look before they both start laughing. Mason goes to walk and winces. Of course Theo notices. “Don’t tell me your ankle really still hurts.”

Mason shrugs, “Luckily I won’t be needing to use it for what I have planned.”

Theo’s eyes flash and before Mason knows it he’s being thrown over Theo’s shoulder as he starts walking briskly out of the tunnels.

“I can walk just fine, you know?” Mason shouts at him.

“Not when I’m through with you,” Theo tells him.

“What?” Scott squeaks from nearby.

“Don’t ask,” Liam mutters. “I guess they’ve decided to fix the tension between them. Just be happy you didn’t have to see it.”

“I could have done without the mental image,” Scott says.

Whatever else is said is lost on Mason. He’s too busy focusing on the way Theo’s hand has come to rest on his thigh. He yelps when he feels teeth sink into his ass through his jeans.

“Seriously?” Mason mutters, turning his head as best he can to glare at Theo.

“I can’t help it,” Theo says. “It’s right there tempting me.”

“Yeah well it would be a lot more tempting if we were in a bed and I was out of these jeans.”

“Noted.”

Mason would hate that the next day he discovers just how right Theo was about him not being able to walk properly. But it’s worth it to see just how relaxed Theo is, and the way he runs his hands across his skin once he’s back in bed, and how he takes a bit of his pain as he kisses him softly.

It’s hard for Mason to think of this Theo as the one he used to know. He thinks he’s okay with that. Maybe people can change, not just their hearts.


End file.
